


it's like i breathe you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom/Sub Harry, Daddy Kink, High School AU, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Student!Harry, Top/Dom Louis, Underage Drinking, artist!zayn, business man!louis, cyber au, references to subspace, some references to beyonce of course, student!niall, sugardaddy!louis sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis shrugs, grabbing the smoothie and taking a sip of it. He’s not really bragging. But. “I’ve kind of always had everything I wanted.” </p><p>“Everything?” Harry asks, genuinely interested, his green eyes wide.  </p><p>Louis looks at Harry, smiling at him across the table and twirling a curl around his finger. Not everything. </p><p>or the one where louis volunteers to teach high school students about the ropes of business and running a company of your own, but he certainly does not plan on running into harry styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like i breathe you

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: thank you so much to my beta/co-author jada. basically, the idea of this fic came from both of us and at first i saw it as a joke, i never actually saw it as a thing that was going to really happen. i'll never forget our conversations on dms and google docs, literally choking from laughing so hard and how u said once people write smut together, there's a special bond there lmao. i honestly and without a shadow of a doubt wouldn't have been able to do this without you and that's why you were way more than a beta for this fic. thank you for proof reading, and for helping so much with this because you know english is not my first language and there were some things i couldn't write on my own, and thank you for basically staying up all night with me on google docs writing together most of the time. you're so amazing and i love you and i'm so sad that school started for you during our writing period :( but you still managed to help out a shit load so i'm still forever thankful and i hope you enjoy it and it takes you down memory lane :) .
> 
> special thanks to zahra (tomorrows) for helping a lot with some bits and for taking me out of a moment of doomness and loss of inspiration/motivation. i owe u a lot for the outcome and i love you panda <3
> 
> (title is from beyonce's 'dejavu') hope you enjoy it :)

Louis taps his feet, hoping the movement will help him stay awake. Late night hours at the office stress him out a lot. As his eyelids struggle to remain open, he thinks of getting home and running a hot bath, maybe watching some bad telly, and then passing out. It’s late on a Wednesday night, which also means the busiest day for the company.  
    
He fidgets a bit more before looking at his watch out of habit, even though he just checked five minutes ago. 'The more you look, the slower it’ll go' he reminds himself, looking through his notes and mentally planning his day for tomorrow. He’s got a client from France calling, arguably his least favorite one to speak to, and he really, really needs to do laundry. Maybe he’ll hire a maid. The office is empty, a cold wind entering through the half open window behind him. He finishes up with the paperwork to hand in for the new intern when the phone rings. He quickly picks up. 

“Mr. Tomlinson? There’s a Mr. Corden on line one.” His secretary says through the little speaker. 

“Okay, Thank you, Caroline.” He sees the button flash as Caroline transfers the call, and easily presses it, falling into an easy greeting. “Cordo! How are you doing mate, y’alright? It’s been a while.” 

“Five years in L.A. and still the same Yorkshire accent that I remember,” James’ familiar voice replies, sounding fond. 

“My heart will always be in Doncaster.” Louis says, truthfully. “How are you?”

“All good Lou,” James says, before falling quiet.  “Listen, I need to ask you a favor. The high school where I teach is doing a career week for their last semester and I’m in charge of Business Studies.” 

Louis makes an affirmative noise. “Sounds interesting, what exactly would you need? You know it’s no problem.” 

“We need a young, fresh face to come and talk to the students. Just the basics of business management, I told them about you and they were delighted to see someone other than my old mug. I figured you were perfect for the gig.” 

Louis considers it. He majored in business for 4 years, he wouldn’t mind passing his knowledge on to a group of young students. If anything, he definitely owed James. He shrugs, thinks might as well, then replies, “Sure, I could use a break myself.”

"Okay, that's great news. I'll text you the address and details tomorrow." Louis makes sure to remind James that there's no need to thank him. He's about to hang up, then he hears James on the other line, his voice serious and quiet. 

"Hey, Lou. Your father would be so proud of you. Never forget that, alright?" Louis smiles to himself at the words, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

"Thank you, Cordo. I'll wait on your text tomorrow, have a good night." He hangs up and thinks back on the conversation. 

He'd be so proud of you. 

He's heard that so many times. Louis would like to believe it’s true. 

 

*********************************

 

He gets the text from James as he’s leaving the office, including the address and name of the high school. 

Hi Lou,  
River Land High School, in 19899, San Vicente Blvd. be there monday, wednesday and thursday at 8am sharp in class 205. lemme know how it goes and don't be afraid to put them into place. they can get rowdy, but so can u i suppose xx  
-James.

Louis waves goodbye to his secretary on his way out, as much as he can anyway, shuffling a hot cup of coffee on one hand and his phone on the other. He walks to the parking lot in front where he leaves his Range Rover and unlocks it as he walks. It's unusually cold outside, unexpected from California, and it brings him back memories of the moody weather back home. He soon manages to get in the car, then starts the engine.

"I haven't been to a high school in ages." he says to himself, driving the automatic route home. "What the hell am I gonna say to these kids?"

He shakes his head, wondering just how much extra work this would be. 

*********************************

 

Later that week, after another long day at the office, Louis is just arriving to his flat. It’s been busy and straining, taking away from his personal life (getting high with Zayn, mostly) but someone has to take care of business. Louis always knew it would fall onto him, but he never knew just how tiring it would be. He unlocks the door and finds Zayn cuddled around a bowl of chips and holding a beer bottle to his mouth. "I used your spare key." He looks, for someone as pretty as Zayn, quite angry, if Louis’ years of experience with Zayn meant anything. Louis prides himself at being able to see through Zayn’s permanent face of indifference. That’s usually what happens as they’ve been best friends since the younger boy moved to Louis’ middle school and then practically lived together since then. Zayn was actually the one who decided they should move here, to LA, since he knew his art couldn’t take off in Doncaster, and Louis just had to get out. There’s been some perks to moving the business to LA, it’s expanded nicely, and Louis has only added to its worth. Zayn coughs, looking at him expectantly. 

"Hello to you too, bro.” Louis shakes his head at himself. Damn LA and its lingo. Then he realizes there are more important matters, such as an angry Zayn on his couch.  “You okay?" He shimmies out of his coat and hangs it at the entrance, dropping his keys on the table. "Sorry, I'm late. I know I've been a shit friend all week. Lots of stuff going on lately, with the new intern and the 700 calls a day I just-”

“You’re boring me to death, you know that?” Louis does know, he barely has time for hanging out anymore. Louis shrugs, figures it’s the cost of being rich. “Every time we hang out it’s just business talk. When’s the last time you got trashed? Or smoked a joint? Or watched some porn, even! I know you haven’t gotten laid. Look, Lou I know you love your job and you love the company but cut yourself some fucking slack, you’re 23 for god’s sake!”

Zayn is right, he thinks. Like, Zayn is never wrong. Zayn is also very angry and is showing more emotion on his usually passive face than he probably ever has in his entire life, and just blew up at him within five minutes of being home. Shit, Louis thinks, I really fucked up. 

“Alright.” He sits down next to him, carefully, as not to set Zayn off again. “As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right.” Louis grabs Zayn by the head and ruffles his hair, something only Louis can do without certain death.

“It’s alright, y’know I just miss ya,” Zayn replies, after wiggling out of Louis’ grasp and then cuddling into his side. Zayn manages to take a sip of his beer from his position under Louis’ arm. Louis recognizes it as the kind he got imported, but only because it’s Zayn’s favorite. 

“Okay, how about this.” Louis proposes, breaking the easy silence. “Let’s light up, I got some new stuff to roll and we’ll watch shitty telly and laugh until we forget how boring we are.” It’s not too far off his plans for the day, anyway. Zayn nods in agreement, grabbing for the remote. He runs to his bedroom and opens the drawer on the bedside table, in order to take out a small bag, top quality from Colombia or somewhere like that. It’s been a while since he got high. Fuck it, it’s Friday night, his best mate is here, and he deserves this, anyway. 

Somehow it ends up being 1 in the morning and Zayn and Louis are lying on the couch with bloodshot eyes and a marathon of Keeping Up With The Kardashians on TV, which they’ve been watching for hours. Perfect, if you ask Louis. 

“Get up, you’re getting drool all over my arm and I really gotta wee,” Zayn pushes Louis’ arm while he laughs, pretty hysterically, about Zayn having to get up. Now that he thinks about it, it’s not actually that funny. It’s been a while.  

Louis gets up, allowing Zayn to get to the bathroom. Right after the younger boy shuts the door, he hears Zayn’s laptop popping a familiar ding, like a message alert. He might as well check it for Zayn, right? He’s such a good friend. Louis opens the tab, reading ‘chitchat.net ‘ at the top as the URL. 

Clicking on it opens a new window, which reads, 'A stranger a day keeps the boredom away! Chat to strangers around your local area. To keep your identity hidden is completely your choice. There’s a little blue button in the middle of the screen with the words ‘Get Started’ on it.

"What the fuck are you into, Bradford?" he whispers, the familiar middle school nickname that just stuck, as he clicks on the 'New chat' button which gives him the option to create a username. "Okay, let's see." He sits and thinks for an immeasurable amount of time (it really has been a while since he smoked). It has to be good. He ends up going for 'Rogue91', in honor of the old band he was part of as a hobby back in high school and his birth year. Good enough, he shrugs. 

He's concentrated when Zayn stumbles out of the bathroom. "Lou, you're out of toilet pap- What are you doing on my laptop?"

“Just messing around on this chitchat website, mate. God, I remember when I used to go on them for hours when I was a teenager, just talking to strangers and saying things I’d never actually say to someone’s face. Fucking fun, innit?” It’s probably not as fun as his intoxicated brain would have him remember, but it’d be fun just to fuck around on. 

Zayn huffs. “Yeah, I go on sometimes when I’m bored and I must’ve forgotten I left the window open. Close it when you’re done, yeah? You’re really stoned, don’t tell anyone your address or anything, you knob. And toss me the lighter, would ya?” Louis throws it over to him and watches as he goes back to sit on the couch, playing some Bastille on the stereo and messing around on his phone. 

Louis is interrupted by the screen lighting up again, telling him he’s connected. He reads 'HarryWasTaken is typing a message…' and is faced with a text from a complete stranger who apparently goes by the name of HarryWasTaken. Cute, Louis thinks.

HarryWasTaken: Hiii :D

It’s just a stranger, no big harm. He could mess with a few people, could fool around a bit every once in a while. He’s earned it. So he starts typing...

Rogue91: Hello

HarryWasTaken: wanna see a pic of me? and u show me a pic of u?

Louis is taken aback by the eagerness of this person. There's no way he's showing his face to a complete stranger, wonders just what this chat is used for. He could guess, he’s not that old. 

Rogue91: I don’t have any on this computer. 

It’s a lie. Zayn keeps lots of photos of them together, from the move to LA, their many random adventures Louis drags Zayn on, or their early morning hikes they used to try out before they gave up and admitted they were not morning people. He could easily pick one from a folder.

HarryWasTaken: Here is a pic of me during summer. this was taken in july :)

That’s brave. That’s very brave. And very forward.  
He opens the file and has to take a deep breath as his eyes meet the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. He sees curly wings of hair poke out from underneath a snapback, a button down blue plaid shirt, lazily half unbuttoned. There are tattoos peeking out from the top of his shirt, decorating his pretty collarbones, a lazy smile on his face as he stands in the picture. Everything about him is pretty. His mouth is almost flushed pink, he’s got big, obscene lips that Louis can’t look away from and bright green eyes, along with a sharp jawline, and tan, smooth looking skin everywhere.  
He realizes he hasn’t said a thing after the boy showed him his picture. He’s blushing a bit and although he would never admit it, a little turned on. Louis can’t help it. It’s the lips. Beautiful, he wants to say. He doesn’t. He shouldn’t be so affected by a complete stranger, even worse, someone who looks as young as this boy. He’s probably still in high school. Thank god he can’t see Louis’ face right now, as his mouth has been dropped open in shock for the past five minutes. 

HarryWasTaken: u still here? hello?

Louis snaps out of it, he blames it on the weed, there’s no way he is acting this way over a fucking chat site. 

Rogue91: Yes, I’m here. You’re a boy

HarryWasTaken: dont know many girls with the name Harry :p

Rogue91: No, i mean you’re young. How old are you?

Louis wouldn’t stoop so low to say he’s praying, but he really hopes he’s legal. Then he realizes it probably doesn’t even matter. It’s not like they’d meet. God, he needs to get a grip.

HarryWasTaken: 17 goin on 18

Oh.

Rogue91: I shouldn’t be here

He really shouldn’t. Talking to a 17 year old online is something he shouldn’t be doing, especially one as pretty and eager as Harry. He feels a weird surge of protectiveness. Harry shouldn’t be on here either, who knows what kind of people would take advantage of him. 

HarryWasTaken: whats wrong?? im confused

Rogue91: Kid, you realise you’re talking to a 23 year old man, right?

HarryWasTaken: ur 23? wow, are u like a business man or something

Louis ignores how wrong this is in favor of the smile forming on his face. Harry’s just cute, that’s all, and if anything, Louis would rather Harry talk to him than any creepy stranger. 

Rogue91: I run my own company, yeah.

HarryWasTaken: so im gonna imagine u have like.. stubble and u wear suits. i bet u look hot in a suit. ;)

His eyes open wide at the younger boy’s last remark. Of course he looks hot in a suit. And he has stubble.

Before Louis can reply, Harry begins typing again. 

HarryWasTaken: so do u live by urself?

Rogue91: Yeah, around LA

HarryWasTaken: im from LA too! i mean i kinda figured out since this site matches you up with locals, that’s cool. u always been living here?

Rogue91: Actually, I lived in Doncaster, England until I was 18. Born and raised. Then moved. How about you?

HarryWasTaken: nah ive always lived here, love the heat, enjoy wearing less clothes, so much more practical. ;)

Louis scoffs, a grin painting on his face. This boy is unbelievable. At 17, Louis himself was in his hometown high school, where had average grades but preferred theater, after Zayn convinced him because he wanted to paint the sets, but was too shy to do it alone. It feels like a lifetime ago, although it was only a few years. 

Rogue91: Is that so? I love summer here, the beach is amazing. So what do you do in your spare time?

He might as well ask. He figures out he won’t meet this boy anyway so this is nothing but an innocent little chat, maybe he can find some fun things to try out with Zayn (who looks as if he’s about to pass out on the couch, but it wouldn’t be the first time.)

HarryWasTaken: work around the nbhood after school, i mow lawns n stuff like that, pays good i guess. just need extra money sometimes, dont have to wear a uniform :p

Louis doesn’t know what that’s like. He’s never needed any money in his life, always have been provided with the best things. After the passing of his father and the huge fortune left in his hands, he’s kind of forgotten the feeling of needing anything material. He has it all, he could say. Yet he can’t help feeling lonely. It gets difficult to tell who is sticking around for the money and who is sticking around for him. 

Rogue91: That’s interesting. You really should talk to someone about your aversion to clothes. 

HarryWasTaken: heeeey

HarryWasTaken: no one’s complained before ;P

Louis giggles, then looks at the time. It's late.

Rogue91: I’m sorry I really gotta go. It’s almost 3 in the morning. It was so nice to talk to you, Harry.

HarryWasTaken: go by haz if u wanna. nice to talk to u too. can u talk tomorrow? ill be here :)

Louis wasn’t expecting that. It’s totally, completely innocent. Louis is too old to be crushing on someone over the bloody internet. Especially some random teenager who refuses to wear clothes like a normal person. That’s the only reason he agrees to chat again tomorrow.  

Rogue91: Okay.

HarryWasTaken: great :D i’ll be online around 9pm, right after dinner. have a good night, Rogue. :D

Rogue. It could be worse. He couldn’t tell Harry his real name, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew it had to be a mystery, his name was too big, too recognizable for him to tell Harry. But he still wanted to. 

Rogue91: Good night, Harry.x

Harry was quite cute. Even if it was completely innocent, and he would never meet him, tonight was still entertaining. Louis yawns, closes the tab, and shuts down the laptop, knowing Zayn would kill him if he didn’t. When he looks behind him, he finds Zayn passed out on the couch, dead to the world. He figures the couch is comfortable enough, he even bought it with Zayn in mind. Louis doesn’t wake him, just drapes a blanket over him, and then goes straight to his room and gets ready for bed.

*********************************

 

The night after finds Louis alone in one of LA’s high end restaurants that most people could only dream of eating at. He will never get over how most people consider it one of the most prestigious places in the city when for him, it’s just an average, every day dinner. Things like this remind Louis how lucky he is, though he wishes he had someone to share it with. Zayn, maybe. But if the way he’s been stressing more than usual over his art pieces was anything to go by, Zayn was too busy preparing for one of the most important art shows in his career, even though everytime someone asked him, he’d say that all of them are equally important. There’s no use in trying to get Zayn out of the house, and Louis feels, not for the first time, quite lonely. He really should get out more. it’s not like he doesn’t date, he does, but it always ends in the same thing: Louis doesn’t have enough time, it’s just not going anywhere, there’s not enough effort from one end. 

He unlocks his phone after finishing his dinner, watching as two waiters approach him to take his empty plate away. He taps his password into the lock screen and checks his messages. Eight new messages since dinner started, all work related and honestly, at this moment, he couldn’t be bothered. He needs an escape from all the stress, checks his watch. 9:15. He shouldn’t. Really shouldn’t. But he really wants to. 

Vaguely, he knows he should have more control than his. Normally, he would just finish dinner, get a ride home from his personal driver, hop into his bed, and after a quick wank and maybe a couple episodes of Criminal Minds, go to sleep. But there’s something about tonight that makes him feel even more alone, nothing to do with Harry. He’s just bored. So he gives in and types in the website URL and the familiar username only to be greeted by the same annoying ‘ding’.

HarryWasTaken: Rogue! :) :) ur here! HIII

He can’t stop smiling, wonders how stupid he might look but right now, he really doesn’t care. People stare at him anyway, no matter where he goes, so he figures it doesn’t matter. This boy is something special, as cheesy as it sounds, and for once he doesn’t want to hold himself back. 

Rogue91: I told you I’d be here. Did you have a nice dinner?

HarryWasTaken: yeah i mean i had a burger from in n out with some fries, was good. im stuffed, doing some studying for this math exam tomorrow.

Rogue91: Maths, wow. Can you believe you don’t need algebra in your future at all? Feels like a rip off, doesn’t it? 

It’s kind of a lie. Louis does need algebra in his field of work, but he’s not the one to do it. He has people for that. He’s always been shit at maths. 

HarryWasTaken: thats so unfair, im a straight a student. but i feel like i just wanna leave high school and go to college already, feel like i’ll like it so much more.

Rogue91: Enjoy your high school years, kid. Paying bills and having general responsibilities is shite. 

HarryWasTaken: im sure ur right, thats what everyone says at least :p. anyways did u have a nice dinner? what d’ya eat

Rogue91: Yeah I did, I had a filet mignon with mashed potatoes and arabian rice and some red wine.

Louis winces. He really didn’t think how pretentious that made him sound before he sent it. But it was the truth, he’s still sipping the red wine to prove it.

HarryWasTaken: sounds delicious. :D haha. so tell me more abt u

RogueBoy: What do you want to know?

HarryWasTaken: everything

Louis pays his check, exits the restaurant, and gets back to this car and is greeted by John, his driver, the closest he has to a father figure. He’s been there since before his father’s death, always ready with an open ear and some wise advice. He truly appreciates John's company and how much he’s helped him throughout the years. He gets in the backseat and holds his phone close to him, the chat still open. 

As John drives back to Louis’ home, Louis continues to talk to Harry about anything and everything. They end up talking for hours and he learns so many things about him, like the fact that he lives with his mom, stepdad and sister in an apartment near the beach or that his favorite band is Kings of Leon. Harry also tells him about that time he got really drunk during a party and started belting "your sex is on fire" at the top of his lungs, being the laughing stock of the whole thing, but not caring at all because alcohol does that to him and to possibly every human being. Louis laughs at that, has many stories of his own which prove that to be true. Harry tells Louis he likes morning hikes (Louis shudders), feeling on top of the world, the adrenaline rush of having everyone's eyes on him. Louis can't help getting a sense of jealousy. No, he thinks, no one else should be wanting you. Without warning, his thinks, mine. If only he could type it out. If only he were allowed to think that way. He shakes his thoughts, reminding himself that he can’t have Harry, and continues typing while laying on his bed, after a quick shower and comfortable in his joggers.

It’s late when he types out a goodnight to Harry. He goes to sleep thinking about running his hands through curly hair and all over Harry’s smooth, tan skin with the words mineminemine echoing in his head.

*********************************

 

Louis wakes up with the sun burning bright into his window. He lazily rolls over to turn his alarm off and check the time. He jumps up when he realizes it’s an hour earlier than he usually has to get up for work and then freezes. Fuck, he has the volunteer thing today. He kicks his sheets and gets out of bed, quickly showers, eats some french toast, and then gets dressed. He decides on a low cut red shirt, throwing a black blazer over it. Casual, but still classy. On his way out, he grabs his wallet, keys, and a bottle of water. He’s ready for this day to begin. He can do this.

He fixes the key in the ignition and starts the car, making his way to the address James had indicated on his text. He makes himself memorize the room number and vague directions James sent.

He tries to think positive thoughts, though it’s a little too early for him. This is gonna be easy work, just talking to a bunch of teenagers about what he does for a living. What could go wrong?

He gets there at exactly 10 minutes before class starts. Just in time to get inside and find the classroom. He starts walking, following the numbers above the doors, noticing the school looks new, no more than 10 years maybe. He’s just in time when he reaches the second floor and finds a sign indicating that this is the correct room and a small paper hanging outside the door reading Business Studies. He knocks, ignoring the feeling of anxiousness and plastering a smile on his face. He can hear a familiar man’s voice through the door, and his smile slides into something more real when he recognizes it as James’. The door opens and he sees James standing on the other end.

“Louis! I’m so glad you made it.” He opens his arms and cuddles him in a tight hug. Louis responds by putting his arm around the older man’s back. 

“I missed ya, mate. Told you, I wouldn’t let you down.” He teases James, falling back into their familiar banter like they had seen each other yesterday instead of a few months. 

“Right, I’ll leave you with them now, be kind, alright? I’ll be at the school cafeteria. I'm starving.” He slowly approaches the door and exits leaving Louis alone with about 20 high schoolers, or that’s how many he counts. It’s suddenly a lot more daunting that he’d thought it would be. He can do this, even if he suddenly gets hot under all the attention. He pulls off his blazer and hangs it on the chair behind him. 

He claps his hands to get the attention of some students in the back who may or may not be sleeping. He clears his throat. “Hello everyone,” He says smoothly, trying to show off as completely calm and collected. “I’m Mr. Tomlinson, but you can call me Louis.”

The class greets him, murmuring “Hello Louis”, He settles some paper sheets onto the desk.

From the back, he hears a voice coming through, teasing and slow, “Jesus, tattoos and everything? Can I call you ‘daddy’ instead?” Louis lifts his head at that comment while the whole class giggles and whispers inaudible things to each other. Louis’ eyes fly open when he looks to the back of the class and sees a very familiar face.

Fuck. He sees a snapback, an open button down shirt exposing skin, pink lips, flushed cheeks and a set of curls that are all too familiar to him. He freezes.

Harry.

Louis tries to recover from the comment, reminds himself that he knows who Harry is but the other boy has no idea, and he forces himself to appear calm. “No.” he replies, finding it very hard to direct his eyes at Harry, feeling all his blood rush to his face so he resorts to busying himself with papers on the desk. “If you wanna do that,” he says, an easy smirk on his face, “you might as well just take your computer out and open some cheap porn.” He finally raises his eyes to look at Harry. The boy is looking at Louis from underneath his lashes and is biting his lip in a way that makes Louis want to scream. He’s wearing a very similar outfit to the one in the picture he once showed him in the chat. Somehow he looks even better in person, and Louis would probably be annoyed if Harry wasn’t so pretty to look at. Then reminds himself to stop thinking. Right, class, speech. He’s here to give a speech to a class.

“So, um, business studies.” He starts.

*********************************

 

The bell rings and signals Louis to get out of there as soon as he can. He has to congratulate himself for making it out alive. Teenagers are wild. He was looking forward to teaching this volunteer class but he could barely remember the words he had prepared when he looked at Harry. He could found himself being stared at more often than not, and distracted by his voice every single time he raised his hand to ask a question. Which was often. Well, at least he seemed interested… in the subject, Louis hopes.

 

Don’t fall for teenage boys. You’re a grown man, you own a company. You’ve got no time for high schoolers. Louis repeats to himself, the same lines running through his head since he left the school. Pathetic. His head hurts, his thoughts run on automatic as he lies in bed and finally gives in, palming over his trousers, feeling how hard he is, imagines it’s Harry’s big, tan hands instead, then unbuttoning them quickly. No time for high school boys. He reaches for his cock, aching desperately in his boxers, and he finally gets a hand on himself, grabbing tight, thumbing at the slit. No time for teenage boys with dimples. His fingers wrapped around his cock, already leaking pre come. He strokes, giving it a tug, two, three. Boys that call you ‘daddy’. He’s close, so close already, never been this close so soon before. No time for teenage boys. He comes hard and biting his lip until it’s swollen, eyes slammed shut, thinking of Harry’s lips and hands and how his voice drawled the word “daddy.” No time for Harry Styles, he thinks as cleans himself up and falls asleep.

*********************************

 

Louis can’t believe he’s leaving the office so early. It’s two hours earlier than normal, and he's glad he might get to eat dinner at a normal time for once. He picks all his stuff and heads to his Range Rover, deciding to drive today since the weather was so nice. His phone buzzes on his way out. Flashing on lockscreen he reads ‘HarryWasTaken: Hii can u talk?’ Fuck. He’d completely forgotten about this whole online charade he’s playing. Harry doesn’t even know it’s him, and now he has to keep playing along. So he taps a reply before getting into his car.

Rogue91: Sure. Gimme 15 minutes to get home and I’ll write back

He does remember to write back, as soon as he arrives at his house but Harry beats him to it.

HarryWasTaken: i don’t wanna bother u, actually i need some advice

Advice? Louis’s mind wanders. He hopes the boy is okay, and he begins to worry. Irrationally, of course, everything from homework trouble to alien abduction is on his mind. He quickly replies. 

Rogue91: Advice? On what exactly?

HarryWasTaken: lol this is gonna sound so childish but i think i like an older guy? He came to my class in the morning to talk to us about business and i couldn’t concentrate on a single word he was saying.

His eyes widen. That’s definitely him, unless there’s some other volunteer, and Louis knows there’s not. He  finds himself grinning at Harry’s admission. So he’s not the only one affected so hopelessly. Fuck, Harry’s so clueless, he might as well milk it for what it’s worth.

Rogue91: What did he look like? was he good looking?

He knows it’s wrong, and if Harry ever found out he’d probably hate him, but if he’s going to hell, he might as well get a one way golden ticket.

HarryWasTaken: he had the bluest eyes and really nice hair, no boys ever take care of themselves like that at school yknow? oh and he had a beard. it was beautiful. AND tattoos. amazing. i might’ve given him a hard time. when he walked into class i literally thought i had died and met god. 

Louis mentally reminds himself to never, ever shave again. And then he reminds himself Harry is literally illegal, off limits, not allowed, but his grin gets wider nonetheless. 

Rogue91: I’m sure he didn’t think you were too bad either. Will you see him again?

Tomorrow morning, he already knows. 

HarryWasTaken: yep, tomorrow

Rogue91: Then maybe try to have a conversation with him next time you see him.

Louis really hopes Harry takes the advice. Louis, although he doesn’t necessarily hate the teasing, would rather Harry talk to him without the eyes of twenty other students. He tells Harry he’s gonna fetch some dinner and before he disappears, they agree on chatting again the next day.

*********************************

 

Career week is a tradition at Riverland High School, taking place during  the last semester where every year, seniors receive speeches from professionals and teachers about their elective subjects. Their other classes would be held back for an entire week and they would have the chance to attend classes about their electives only and then leave school earlier than usual.

Louis was a total stranger to this tradition. He never paid attention during these assemblies, he never had the opportunity to even dwell on options about his future career. He’s always known what he wanted to do with his life as soon as he graduated. 

So with the help of some internet research on his laptop, he starts preparing his next speech. Of course, the second time he goes to visit this classroom has to be even better and more interesting, can’t afford to have the kids fall asleep, can’t afford to have Harry fall asleep. He’s itching to have the boy’s attention and to know what the younger boy will come up with the next time he sees him. Harry’s bold, and Louis is willing to bet he usually gets what he wants. Got bags of charm, armed with a pretty pretty face, not to mention dimples.  Louis tries to convince himself that he’s not going to fall for it. Or that he hasn’t already.

He’s on his way to Riverland, dressed in a white shirt and a black blazer, going over his new speech in his mind. At least he’s trying to think about it. His thoughts have other plans and travel to Harry, touching him, that awfully obscene mouth of his wrapped around his cock, looking up at him while his hands run through Harry’s beautiful set of curls- Louis mentally hits himself. If his thoughts don’t shut up, he’ll probably crash the fucking car. He stops the car at a red light and rolls the window down, hoping the fresh air will help clear his head. He tries to convince himself that the hot weather is the reason he’s suddenly feeling hotter than before. It’s just the L.A. heat.

He arrives early, showing no nerves, plastering an easy smile onto his face. He’s not going to let himself be seduced by a 17 year old boy, that’s not why he’s here, no matter how pretty Harry is. He's here to help out James and nothing else.

He walks through the hallway, but stops before entering the classroom. It’s still a few minutes before class and there’s no sign of James, so he waits by the door, pulling out his phone to check his messages.

“Louis?” He hears a deep, slow voice behind him. He turns. “Hey, I’m-”  
 “Harry,” he responds, almost thrown by how beautiful he looks. Harry’s holding a half eaten banana in his hand. Eating breakfast 10 minutes before class, with those flushed pink lips and a stupid snapback on. The nerve of this boy. Damn him for being beautiful. “Yeah, I remember.”

The younger boy smiles at that, showing off his dimples. “Listen, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour on Monday.” He giggles. He actually giggles. “Kinda treated you like a substitute teacher or something, shouldn’t have done that.” He scrunches up his nose cutely and then bites his banana without breaking eye contact, a playful glint in his eye. Damn him for knowing exactly what he’s doing. He chews, swallows. Louis decidedly does not track the movement of his throat, no matter how much he would like to. “We’ve never had a substitute teacher that looks like you, anyways.” 

“Are you saying I don’t look like a substitute teacher?” He challenges, raising an eyebrow.

Harry doesn’t look away as he answers, instead he grins and licks his lips. Louis’ eyes snap down to them, and then back up to his eyes. Harry’s grin widens. “‘I'm saying you’re really hot.” The bell rings, snapping them out of the tense air.  Harry turns around, opens the door and lets Louis in. Before he sits down, he leans closer to Louis.

“You don’t look like a sub anyway.” He whispers, somehow looking up at Louis although he’s the taller of the two. He leans in even closer, his hand on the wall beside Louis. “More like a dom.” Harry smirks and throws his banana peal to the bin and sits down at his desk before Louis can reply with anything more than a shocked cough. Fuck.

*********************************

 

Louis’ phone buzzes and he unlocks it as the other students make their way to their seats. “Hello, everyone.” The class chats away as they all walk to their seats before they begin to quiet down. Harry’s just seated, staring from the back of the class.

A text from James flashes on his screen. 

Lou, I won’t make it to class today but you know the deal. Just do what you do best. I’ll see ya tomorrow, mate. Good luck :)

\- J.

He sees another text but it’s from Zayn this time.

bro ill crash by ur place later, have some food ready, ill leave the gallery at around 9 

Great. He needs someone to talk to. Although he doesn’t doubt Zayn will tease him relentlessly.

“So class.” He begins, clapping his hands and taking off his blazer, falling into the same routine as last time. “Today, I wanna show you how a managing company plans ahead before making any big decisions.” He draws his eyes to Harry, who’s paying complete attention to him and not interrupting once, just staring at him with his piercing green eyes. Louis doesn’t mind this time, going smoothly through the lesson.

Just one more day to get through this, he remembers. Then he’s out of Harry’s sight.

Luckily, the lesson goes by quickly and Harry’s almost on his way out. Louis spots a blonde with a thick Irish accent that he remembers was seated beside Harry during class. He checks the seating chart, sees his name is Niall. He’d spoken up a few times earlier. He sees Harry and Niall both getting ready to leave, the blond whispering to Harry, quite loudly. Louis is not trying to listen, but Niall couldn’t be more obvious if he tried, and he hears him whisper  ‘Is that the guy you’ve been talking about Haz? You could’ve said he was a sub, now I wish I had been here Monday to see your face! He really is fit.’

“Not a sub.” He hears Harry reply, smirk evident in his voice. Louis rolls his eyes. “He’s volunteering for like, three days.”

Louis tries to be subtle but can’t stop smiling and he folds some papers and puts them back into his suitcase. Then he hears Niall say, “Totally your type.” 

Louis decides that’s enough and clears his throat. Both boys turn to look at him. He raises an eyebrow as he asks, “Are you two quite finished? I haven’t got all day.”

They both blush, however Niall’s pale skin makes his more obvious and he turns to Harry. “I think that’s my cue to go. I’ll text you later, Haz.” He grabs his bags and walks swiftly out of the classroom, waving goodbye. 

Harry tells Niall he’ll stay a few more minutes. Louis thinks he can see him winking at Harry, but maybe it’s just his imagination.

“Do you need something?” Louis asks as he packs up to leave. 

“Um,” Harry puts his bag down. “Actually, I just wanted to talk to you. Alone, if that’s okay?” 

Louis wasn’t expecting it so bluntly but he nods. At this point, he knows Harry is anything but predictable. “Well, you haven’t given me much choice here.” Not that he minds. He feels a sense of heat all over his body just from being alone with Harry, painfully aware that it’s just the two of them left.

Louis sits down in his desk chair and Harry takes that as an invitation to start talking. “Yeah, I have some doubts about what you explained today.” He looks secure as he speaks, confident as he smiles. “Can we talk it out over brunch?”.

“Brunch?” Louis is surprised. Harry’s always one for being forward

Harry grins. “Yup, ’m starving, all I had today was a banana. Plus,” He adds, pursing his lips and pointing to Louis. “You’re not a substitute teacher, you won’t get in trouble. And it’s career week so I don’t have another class.” 

Harry’s right. He’s nowhere near a substitute teacher. And he didn’t have time for breakfast this morning. That’s the only reason he agrees, he stomach rumbling as Harry smiles like the damn sun when Louis says yes. Harry suggests a small diner close to the school building. Louis remembers passing it on the way that morning and figures it’s less than a five minute walk, perfect for the hot weather. 

They walk beside each other, yet not close enough to touch as they descend the front stairs to the school. “You know,” Harry breaks the silence. “When we were told that a professional would come and give us lessons on business, I kinda pictured a middle aged man with a beer belly and a beard.”

“Well, I do have a beard.” Louis jokes, and he notices Harry smirking back at him.

“I mean an ‘I have 4 kids and a wife and no time to shave’-beard,” Harry laughs, his dimple on full display, “not a ‘wanna feel it all over my thighs’-beard.” 

Louis almost chokes. No time for high school boys, he remembers. High school boys who are turned on by the idea of beard burn. 

 

They make their way to the diner. Louis had forgotten how nice it was to just walk places, instead of being continuously escorted by a driver. It’s almost empty, a couple of older customers sitting along the breakfast bar. He’s not used to eating at these kind of places, small and local but he’s willing to give it a chance. Not because he likes the company, not at all. Louis just particularly enjoys breakfast. 

Harry slides into a booth, Louis across from him, and instantly rattles of his order, pancakes with extra whipped cream and a chocolate milkshake. Louis studies the menu as the waitress turns to him. “What would you like to order sir?” she asks, holding a block of notes and a pen. 

“I would like an expresso with a slice of quiche caprese, olive oil on the side, please.”

Harry stares and fights back a giggle and the waitress interrupts. “Sir, we only have what’s on the menu.” He notices he completely ignored the open book laying on the table, it’s become a habit, to just order whatever he wants. He blushes.

“Sorry, I’ll have a fruit salad with honey and a…” He flips over the menu, “strawberry smoothie.” The waitress nods as she takes away the menus and leaves to call out their order.

Harry giggles. “You’ve never had a normal meal at a decent diner?”

Louis can barely remember eating at a place like this. His family has always been well off, something he usually tries to keep from strangers. It’s easier that way, knowing they stick around for Louis, and not his money or his connections. However, he finds himself thinking about how nice it would be to spoil Harry. He tells Harry the truth.

“Not really.” He looks down, kind of embarrassed. “My parents always had professional chefs to cook for us. Couldn’t even pronounce the names of the food I was eating back then.” The lady comes back with their food. Louis shrugs, grabbing the smoothie and taking a sip of it. He’s not really bragging. But. “I’ve kind of always had everything I wanted.” 

“Everything?” Harry asks, genuinely interested, his green eyes wide.  

Louis looks at Harry, smiling at him across the table and twirling a curl around his finger. Not everything. 

They talk over brunch and Louis finds himself trying not to laugh at Harry’s jokes. If you can even call them jokes, something not even a third grader would find funny, but something about the way he talks and the way he smiles in a way that makes him resemble a frog after the predictable punchline makes Louis crack up anyways. 

Harry eyes his plate, sloppily cutting his pancakes with a fork and spreading some whipped cream and syrup on each piece. He smiles, bringing the fork to his mouth and leaving a bit of cream resting on his upper lip. Louis can’t stop staring, imagining what it would be like to lick it right off the boy’s lips, taste it himself. 

“You got some,” He points to his lip. Harry looks confused. “Some, there.” Louis touches his own lips to gesture Harry but Harry wipes off the wrong side. “Here.” Louis brings his thumb to the right side of Harry’s upper lip, wipes off the bit of whip cream. Harry’s eyes go dark as he grabs Louis’ wrist  and brings his thumb to his lips. Harry gently sucks Louis’s finger into his mouth to lick the cream off, not breaking eye contact, swirling his tongue with practiced ease before Louis shivers and pulls it away.

Louis is so, so fucked.

 

It’s a while later, their food long gone and the waitress eyeing them when Louis asks for the check. She asks if it’ll be on one tab or two, and Louis replies one, ignoring Harry’s protests and smiling innocently at the lady. “I’ve got it.” Louis tells Harry, rolling his eyes at Harry’s stern glare that only makes him look like a puppy. He takes out a $50 bill and places it on top and smiles politely back at the lady. She excuses herself and goes back to bring the change.

“Thank you.” Harry looks at Louis. “Like, I know it was my idea to come here. We could’ve gone half-half.”  
 “It’s okay, Harry. Don’t worry, really.” 

“So it was a date? Or are you just a proper sugar daddy?” Harry teases, knocking his shoulder into Louis’ as they walk out.

Louis coughs. “Don’t call me that.”

Harry leans closer into Louis, his eyes even brighter in the afternoon sun. “Why? Because you don’t like it?”

“No.” Louis hesitates. “Because I really do.”

 

*********************************

 

They walk back to Harry's school, crossing the street into the parking lot, stopping by Louis’ car. Louis opens his mouth to say goodbye, but Harry pulls him a one armed hug and leans in to kiss his cheek.  "See you tomorrow," he whispers in his ear, "Daddy." 

Louis watches Harry as he walks to his car, Don't call me that, he wants to yell out, but Harry is already getting into his car, waving at him as he pulls out. Louis gets in his own car and tries to convince himself that he's not completely gone for this boy.

 

*********************************

 

Louis opens the door to his house after stopping by the office for a while to check on things. He called Zayn earlier, informing him he'll take a while to get there so he told him to make himself at home, as usual.

He finds his best friend lying on the automatic massaging chair he bought on impulse after a breakup a while ago. It's probably Zayn's favorite piece of furniture in the world, and the best thing that came from that relationship.

"There he is." Zayn looks up at Louis. "Man of the house." Louis rolls his eyes, then gives up and goes to hug him. "This thing is too comfortable, Lou. So, how was work?".

"You’re starting to sound like my housewife." He takes off his blazer and hangs it on the chair, eyes burning from exhaustion, followed by a yawn. "I'm so tired, man, this deal is killing me." He walks to his kitchen to take out an ice cold beer from the fridge, raising his voice slightly so his words travel to Zayn, "Can't wait till this whole France thing is over. Got like 3 weeks of relaxing after that." He uncaps the bottle and lays down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the too expensive table. "Thinking of flying off some place, Cancun, maybe? How's that sound?"

"Mate, that sounds sick. You need that vacation." Zayn mumbles from the chair, then speaks up again. “Uh, so, I was on my laptop last night and I saw a window popping up." Louis knows where this is going. "Is there something you're not telling me? You been chatting with someone haven't ya?" 

"God, mate. Alright, so it's a boy. He's in high school." Zayn raises an eyebrow, managing to look judging even with his eyes closed. "Yeah, okay, before you say anything. He'll be 18 soon. But," He fixes his position in his seat, getting comfortable. "He's really good looking, like I don't think I've ever seen anything like him. And he has dimples, Zayn. Dimples, like, made to be poked."

"With your dick?" Louis almost chokes around his beer. "Don't look too surprised, I know what you're like. I remember your last relationship."

"This is nothing like Matt. This kid is so unbelievable. He’s like. He has no filter, whatsoever." He absolutely does not blush thinking about him. God, he feels like he's back in school all over again. "He's so beautiful."

"He's just an online crush, Lou. You'll forget about it." He takes a sip of Louis' beer. 

"No, that’s not it," Louis explains, "The volunteer thing with James? He's in that class. The boy online is actually in James' class and I met him."

"Jesus." Zayn says, his eyes wide.

"Better." Louis replies, "His name is Harry."

Zayn takes another sip. "You gonna tell him?" He swallows. "That it's you on the chat."

“I don’t know. I really don’t want to ruin it." Louis really wants to tell Harry, but he has no idea how, and he remembers that Harry does nothing but talk about Louis on the chat- to Louis. Louis would be upset if it was the other way around, and he really, really doesn’t want Harry mad at him. "I'll come up with something."

They end up watching Iron Man 3 in Louis' theatre room downstairs, staying up until the middle of the night. Louis says goodnight to Zayn as he heads up to his room and quickly undresses himself to get in the shower. He remembers he's seeing Harry tomorrow, the last day he has to go to Riverland. His thoughts keep trailing to this boy and his stupid curls and his pink mouth and his pretty dimples. 

He goes to sleep with damp hair and Harry on his mind.

*********************************

 

Louis’ alarm goes off way too early for his liking. He angrily kicks the covers all the way to his feet and digs around to find his phone and shut it up. Fucking hell. It’s his last day of volunteering at Riverland and he’s not sure how to feel about it. On one hand, he actually will miss talking about such a big part of his life to all the young kids who want to learn about what he does. On the other hand, he wouldn’t mind going back to the office full time and return to the old schedule from before. It kind of feels like working two jobs. He refuses to let himself be sad over maybe not seeing that stupid beautiful boy anymore. He heads to the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea, from a box his mother sent in. It’s impossible to find good tea here. 

After taking a hot shower and changing to a fresh set of clothes; this time, a grey blazer with a black shirt underneath, some dark colored jeans and his beloved white Vans which are a little worse for wear (just the way he likes), he quickly makes himself a bagel and makes his way out to get to his car.

The school is quite silent in the mornings,  and Louis relates, hating how early it is. God, why couldn’t James be assigned to a class in the early afternoon? At least then he could actually process thoughts. Even though Harry could probably singlehandedly change that.

As soon as he walks into the room, he’s greeted by James, this time leaning against his desk, grading some papers.

“Lou, mate, so nice to see you.” He approaches Louis and throws an arm over him in an embrace, patting his back. “So sorry I wasn’t here yesterday, you ready for the last day?”

“Yeah, Cordo. I just got some papers to settle and I’ll be good for when the class gets in.” He lets go and walks over to James’ desk, arranging his notes and putting them all in a pile. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it then. Good luck and,” his face switches to a serious mode,  “thanks again for doing this, the students love you, specially Styles.”

His taken off guard by James’ comment and he feels his cheeks flush. “Harold?” He tries to look calm and collected. “Yeah, he’s a good lad.” 

“The other day, he said he wasn’t really interested in career week, now he’s crazy about it. I wonder why.” James’ face scrunches up in confusion, before he shakes it off. Louis just plays along.  
 “Yeah,” He hides a grin. “I wonder.”

James waves goodbye and tells him he’ll be in the teacher’s lounge. Louis greets the students who are arriving to find their seats warmly, in a better mood than earlier. Most of them smile and reply with a 'good morning'. Louis can’t help but be smug that the students actually like him as he writes some pointers on the board to start the lesson. 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry walks in, shutting the door behind him since he’s the last one to arrive. He feels Harry behind him, warm and inviting, but not too close. “You look really good today.”

Louis turns around to find Harry smiling at him so hard his face is probably about to split in half. Louis rolls his eyes. This fucking boy. “You don’t look bad yourself,” he replies, forgetting about the entire fucking class behind them. Right, so he and Harry aren’t alone in the room, his stupid Harry-drunk mind conveniently forgot. The rest of the class laughs at the interaction and he hears them whoop and holler. Louis spots Niall holding his hand out to Harry for a high five and then laughing hysterically. Louis raises an eyebrow at the class, who shut up at that, and begins his lesson with, “If you’re all quite finished, I’d like to begin.” 

*********************************

The hour and a half goes by quickly. Louis gives a speech about the perks of working in a business and the importance of strategic alliances. They all listen carefully, it makes him happy to see how much these students actually care, hoping they retain the information since it’s their elective course.. He closes his last lesson by saying how much he appreciates them having him and wishes them all luck in the future, writing his email and phone number on the board. He watches all the students stop to copy this information on their phones and then get up to leave for their next class as the bell rings.

“I really enjoyed having you.” Harry gets up from his desk, trying to close the zipper of his backpack. “I mean it, Lou, you’ve helped me a lot.”

Louis smiles at the name. “It’s what I volunteered to do, Curly.” he replies, watching Harry beam at his own nickname. “I’m glad I could help.”

“I can’t believe it’s raining.” Harry whines, pouting adorably. Louis turns to look out the window, shocked, at the steady sheets of rain. In Los Angeles. Louis is cursed. Harry frowns. “Where are you headed?”

He was planning to just go back to his apartment and drown his thoughts in very expensive white wine and carpaccio on toast. “I think I’m going home,” he takes his phone out of the pocket of his blazer, checks for new messages (nine), and puts it back. “You?”

“Yeah, uh, my parents are visiting my aunt in New York.” Both start walking next to each other, exiting the room. “Gemma, my sister, is at uni.” Louis shuts the door behind him. “Niall’s gonna hang out with his girlfriend. I don’t have any plans.” He tells Louis, almost suggestively as they walk down the hallway and to the school’s parking lot. Louis can almost see the gears turning in his head as he lists off each name. Then he sees Harry’s eyebrows furrow (why is every fucking thing he does adorable, Louis thinks bitterly) as he says, “Shit, I forgot Niall drove me today. Uh, this is embarrassing, I’m gonna go call a cab.” He scratches his neck awkwardly before pulling his phone out, but Louis stops him.  
 “Harry, wait,” He walks over to him and makes a sort of nod gesturing to his car. “You just said yourself that you don’t have any plans, so,” Let me spoil you, he wants to say. He settles for “Come to my place.” instead. Close enough.

Harry nods, a smile draws across his face. “Are you sure?”

Louis isn’t sure of anything, he isn’t sure why he asked Harry to come over to his place. He isn’t sure why he can’t stop smiling, and he isn’t sure why the thought of having Harry over sends a buzz of excitement through his entire body. Must be another one of those Harry-induced adrenaline rushes.

“Yes, I’m sure, you idiot. I’d be a bad friend not to offer, wouldn’t I?” He replies playfully. In all the time he’s known Harry, he can tell he’s actually nervous for the first time, playing with the rings on his finger, but it looks cute on Harry.

Everything about Harry is cute. Especially the hopefulness in his eyes when he asks, “We’re friends?”

Louis knocks his shoulder into Harry’s, “Of course we are. Now, let’s make a run for the car.”

 

*********************************

 

The car ride to Louis' house is not that long. They spend time talking a bit about how shit the weather has been lately and about Harry's plans for the future. It becomes a very vague conversation when Harry turns on the radio and blasts the volume higher as soon as he recognizes Disclosure is playing.

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down. He sings, freely, like nothing can stop him. Louis watches, adoringly, great voice as well, he notices. He's blown away by how low and deep it sounds when he speaks but he can still reach those high notes. Harry's a keeper.

Louis knows this song, he sings along but not as loud as Harry. "I love this song." He smiles at Louis, it's a struggle for him not to take his eyes off the road. "Niall made a really cool mix last year when I was leaving for a camping trip with the family. Fell in love with it." He continues to sing along, this time not taking his eyes off of Louis. Now I got you in my space, I won't let go of you. Singing like he's staring right at his prey. Louis blushes a bit and tries to take advantage of a red a light to look through the window so Harry doesn't notice. "You're cute when you're nervous." That remark makes his cheeks even more red.

"I'm not nervous.", he lies. "You're just unpredictable." He catches himself placing his left hand on Harry's thigh, keeping it there. Harry doesn't move one inch.

"Does that make me exciting as well?" Louis' looking at him like he never wants to look at anything else in the world, caught up in a world where it's just the two of them. The light goes green. "Uh, green light." Harry points out. 

"Right, yeah." Louis turns to face his front. “And yes.”

“Yes?” Harry smirks, evidently for Louis to feel it next to him. 

“Yes, you’re exciting.” Louis finally replies. “You’re possibly the most exciting person I’ve ever met.” His hand is still on his thigh.

The music’s still blasting, but all Louis can hear is the loud beating of his heart. 

 

*********************************

 

Louis fixes the key in the lock and opens the door to his house. Harry’s getting out of the car behind him.

“Wow.” He takes a step back and takes his time looking at the place from the outside. “This is your house?”. He stands in front of the big entrance door without moving. Louis leaves the door open and walks to where the younger is standing, places a hand on his arm.

“Let’s go, curly, the house is actually, you know, inside.” He grabs Harry’s arm and without notice slides his hand down the back of it. Harry grabs his hand, holding it tight, sending shivers all over Louis’ body. He definitely does not see it coming when Harry makes a move to intertwine their fingers, but he doesn’t stop him either.

“Alright, I’m dying to see where the big businessman lives.” He excitedly walks through the door, with Louis’ hand on his.

It's a good adrenaline rush, Louis thinks. Harry's entire existence.

They walk hand in hand. Louis takes Harry on a small tour to see the house, taking him through the living room, the kitchen, the three bedrooms, the TV room, the cinema theatre room, the laundry room, the dining room, and the immense garden flooded with flowers. Harry repeats the word "wow" about 18 times, maybe more, Louis isn't counting.

They spend the day watching some episodes from the first season of Breaking Bad in Louis' living room, not really worried about the time. Louis offers Harry some Lasagna bolognese, exclusively made by a cook he hired some time ago. They're both cuddled in the big comfy personal sofas, with a table on the side where Louis left some Dr. Pepper cans to drink. They're close, but not close enough. Louis pretends to fix himself in his seat as an excuse to move closer to Harry. 

"You know, I never understood why he cooked in his underwear". He turns to Harry, attempting to make conversation. "but coming to think of it-" He pauses, completely at a loss for words when he notices just how close Harry is and how much he is glowing. He also notices Harry took off his snapback some time ago, allowing Louis to see his curls up close. Louis brings his hand up to touch Harry's hair, he doesn't flinch. Louis keeps running his hands through them, almost like massaging them. Harry closes his eyes and subtly moans in pleasure. "Your hair is so soft." He rests the side of his face on the backrest so that he can fully admire his view while touching this beautiful boy in front of him.

"Get in the springy bits." Harry instructs him, smiling wide.

Louis obeys, still keeping his fingers in Harry’s hair and brushing it in a backward motion. 

Harry’s staring at him with a sense of desire under his eyes. Louis likes it a bit too much. 

"So," He clears his throat. "I know the volunteer gig is over but I'd really like see you again." Louis would want that very much. He also wants to lean even closer to Harry. He feels his thoughts going all over the place and kind of losing control. He touches Harry's thigh again, the same motion he did a while back in the car ride, but this time, he can look him in the eyes, no distractions. 

Harry turns, his whole body facing Louis now. "I'd like that." Louis nods, a huge grin drawing on his face as he's only inches apart from Harry. He stares at his lips and then his eyes in a back and forth motion, enough to let Harry know what he really wants. They're so close, enough to feel each other's heartbeats and very heavy breathing. "I gotta, um," Louis whispers, hoping the words would just come out of his mouth, but he's struggling. He slowly tilts his face to the side when he feels Harry coming closer, so Harry's lips touch his cheek, but they don't stop. Harry slowly moves his lips from Louis' cheeks to the corner of his mouth. Louis shuts his eyes, let's himself be kissed for a moment, then brings his hand to grip at Harry's neck, taking control. Louis opens his mouth to catch Harry's lips on his, hungrily biting at his bottom lip. Harry kisses him fast, like he's asking for something Louis has that belongs to him. Louis brings his tongue, slowly licking over Harry's lip and Harry opens his mouth allowing Louis' tongue inside, making his skin feel so overwhelmingly hot, like it's on fire. Harry brings his hand to Louis' hip and slowly caresses the area where his fingers are touching. Louis breaks the kiss to mouth at Harry's chin, then his neck, getting moans out of Harry that travel straight to his dick. Harry shuts his eyes, grabbing hard at Louis' hip in an attempt to bring him closer. He searches for Louis' lips again, brings them back on his and ends up getting off of his seat and climbing into Louis' lap, with his legs circling the elder's body, his hands wrapped around his neck, but without breaking the kiss. 

"You're so hot." He says in a whisper against Louis' lips. "Wanted this so much." his mouth turning red from how hard he's been kissing him. Harry pecks Louis' lips over and over, while keeping his hands on Louis' neck and grinding against his body. "Kinda thought you didn't like me at all." He kisses his jawline. "That you thought I was that annoying kid in school." Louis grabs Harry's hips hard, using each thumb to press into his torso.

"Why?” He moans loudly while Harry keeps his mouth on his neck. “I just told you we're friends." He keeps his eyes shut. They're not friends.

"Yeah?" Harry mouthes at Louis' jaw, reaching for his ear and biting it softly, then whispering. "Do you kiss all your friends like that, Daddy?"

Louis' not bothered by the name calling. This time, it makes him hard and makes his cock ache desperately in his pants. He smirks, kissing Harry's neck starvingly. "I don't, but you're such a good boy, that I can't resist." He pecks Harry's lips with hunger and desire. "So good." He whispers, almost swallowing his own words as he takes in Harry's scent. "So good." he mumbles one more time, barely inaudible. Harry moans deep in his throat and it sends shivers down Louis' spine.

"I can be so good for you." He leaves a trail of wet kisses all over the line of Louis' neck. Louis tilts his head up to give Harry better access. He's definitely hard now.

They get bundled up in messy kisses when Louis feels a loud vibration coming from underneath his pants, his phone.

Harry flinches in annoyance at the interruption. "Fuck, I'm- I'm so sorry, i have to take this. It's Caroline from the office." Harry climbs off of Louis' lap, pouting and sitting down on the sofa next to Louis. "It'll just take a minute."

Harry excuses himself. "Yeah," He sighs. "Don't worry... I gotta go finish some homework. It's almost six o'clock, wow, I-, I didn't even notice." He gets up from his seat and follows Louis outside to the living room. Louis apologizes again and kisses Harry one last time, whispers to him. "I'll text you later, darling, promise I’ll make it up to you." before he puts the phone on his ear. "Hi Car, what's going on?"

Harry takes that as his cue to go and waves goodbye to Louis right before walking out the door. 

Louis hangs up after 40 minutes of talking on the phone with another client, sighs heavily. He really needs a hot bath. His mind flashes back to what happened in the theatre room and he brings his hand to his forehead in disbelief. He kissed Harry and Harry kissed back, and it was incredible, but too good to last. He notices he left the TV on and walks inside the theatre room, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. As soon as he turns around, he notices a familiar hat lying on top of the arm of the sofa. Harry's snapback. He picks it up and puts it on without even thinking, seconds before catching himself in a mirror and laughing at how ridiculous he looks. He could never pull that look off.

His phone starts buzzing, right after he shuts the door behind him. Zayn's name flashes on the screen. It feels like it's been ages since they spoke to each other.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Louis teases.

"Mate, I miss you. You okay?" Louis scratches his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, all good. How's the artpiece going? Haven't heard a word from you ever since you started working on it." It's nice to hear the familiar voice.

"It's coming around, bro. It's looking sick." Louis smiles, genuinely proud of his best friend's achievement.

"You're gonna make me cry." He jokes. 

"So I think I'm free in a couple weeks. Let's get together and do something? Got anything coming up?"

Louis remembers an important event. "Yeah, I got that fancy dinner thing with the people from the company. Remember I told you a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I just thought you gave up on that because you needed an arm candy." Zayn remembers how Louis mentioned to him that he was going to pass on the invitation.

"Well." He sighs. "I think I have someone in mind."

"Aw bro, I'm flattered. But, I'd rather shoot myself in the balls."

Very funny. "Not you, twat!" Louis corrects him. "Harry but-"

"Aw, my little Loueh has a boyfriend." There are times where Louis feels like punching Zayn in the face. This is one of those times.

"He's not my boyfriend. Okay?" It slips out of his mouth. "Not yet."

"Listen, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you're happy. Just take care, yeah?" His best friend says on the other end. "I'm gotta go eat something, I missed breakfast and lunch because of this thing. Talk to you soon, okay?" He blows a kiss through the phone. "one more thing,"

"You're an idiot." Louis laughs. "What?"

"Take Harry as your arm candy. If you don't you're gonna regret it."

"Wise words, man. Take care." He hangs up, rethinking Zayn's last words in his head. If he doesn't ask Harry to come with him, he'll miss the opportunity of seeing him in a tux, and now that he thinks about it, nothing would turn him on even more than the thought of Harry in a suit and tie.

He really wants to see Harry again. Also, he just told Zayn he wants to make it official and, of course, Louis is a man who always acts upon his words.

*********************************

 

So, It finally happens on a saturday. Harry's 18th birthday to be exact. They had been texting non-stop and seeing each other occasionally. Louis was making plans to show up and surprise Harry at Niall's flat, where the event was taking place. He remembered Harry had told him that it would be a small party with his closest friends, a lot of them from class and some childhood friends. Louis arrived at Niall's, hearing the loud music blasting on the speakers so hard it sounded like it echo-ed in the whole building, and was greeted by the irish boy himself.

"Hey Lou" Huge grin on his face, a mojito in his hand. He put the glass down to the nearest table and gestured him to come in. "Come inside, the birthday boy has been asking for you."

Louis was planning to see Harry in a very inebriated state, and so he was right. When he got there, Harry was singing some old school Bon Jovi at the top of his lungs with three other friends. His back was facing Louis so he wouldn't expect it when the older put his arms against his waist and whispered in his ear, inhaling his amazing scent. "Happy birthday, curly."

Harry turned around and jumped into Louis' arms like they hadn't seen each other for years. "You're here I ca-can't believe you're here." He was very drunk. "I mean I do but I just-"

"Aren't you gonna offer me a drink?" He whispered in his ear, still having Harry's arms wrapped around his waist. 

They spent the night singing some trashy karaoke, and drinking a mix of alcoholic drinks, while Harry would introduce Louis to every single one of his friends, even though Louis already knew them from class. Harry giggled. "Sorry," He apologized. "Kinda drunk, a lot."  

That's when it happens. Louis is slightly tipsy, he's learned the hard way not to mix different types of alcohol. Harry's sitting on his lap, peppering his cheek with kisses. Louis doesn't hesitate. "I want you to be my boyfriend." He says, caressing Harry's cheek with one hand and placing the other on the couch. The whole world stops, almost like the music went silent, and everything around them is a blur. Nothing matters but this. 

"Would like that." Harry smiles, wide, giving a little kiss to Louis' hand and moving his body closer. "Please, yeah I-" He mouthes at Louis' jaw. "Want that too." He wrapped one arm around Louis' neck, placing the other right above his cheek, bringing Louis' face closer to him. Not close enough, closer, closer, closer. Louis shuts his eyes and kisses him with slowly, but with passion and lust under his touch. "Happy birthday, love" he whispers in his ear.

*********************************

 

 

So Louis texts Harry about the big event, taking place on a friday night.

‘Big fancy socialite dinner. 9:30 pm. pick u up at ur place.’

‘can i go naked?’ Harry replies, followed by a line of 8 smirking emojis.

‘I’ll take care of that later.’ Louis adds a winky face and it’s settled. It’s a date.

 

*********************************

 

It's 9 o'clock at night. Louis's standing outside Harry's house, he checks if the address is correct; it is. He rings the doorbell, hoping he won't back out and get back in the limo. He's never had a proper date like this, the one where he actually picks someone up in a 25 foot long shiny black limo and waits for them at the door. This is so unlike him. He's nervous, hands already sweaty. Why is Harry taking so long. He shoots him a quick text to let him know that he's been standing outside for 10 minutes. Harry replies with a 'oh shit be right there, was putting some cologne on.' so Louis turns around with his back to door and quickly checks the time. It's a bit late and the event is 40 minutes away but Louis doesn't care. He thinks about how he'll arrive fashionably late with the sweetest arm candy, which speaking of.

 

The door opens behind him and Louis' startled immediately. When he turns around, he doesn't see snapback, plaid shirt and skinny jeans in what looks like fresh teenage skin. He looks up to see Harry dressed head to toe in Yves St. Laurent with a sheer black button down shirt, three buttons undone (of fucking course). His shirt has some glitter on it and he's wearing a black velvet blazer with really shiny shoes. He looks down to make sure he isn't making it up. Yes, Harry's boots are in fact shining. This boy is gonna be the death of him.

"Hi" He's all smiles, his hair held together with a black scarf tied around his head and his lips look very plump and shiny. Louis wants to kiss him. He doesn't yet.

"Wow,", he's taking a deep breath. "You look amazing." Louis wanted to compliment him even more. 'You look grown up' is what he actually wanted to say. "Let's go, the limo's waiting."

"Limo, huh?" He's grinning as he shuts the door behind him and holds Louis' hand. He sees the black shiny Limo and almost feels faint. "Yea, I think those are butterflies in my stomach.” He mumbles almost to himself, “And I don't mean my tattoo."

Louis punches his arm lightly, fighting back a smile. "You're an idiot." He opens the door for him. "Get in." He gives him a playful push.

"Hey, be careful, don't ruin the suit. It's Saint Laurent." Louis shuts the door and that's John's cue to start the engine. 

He gives Harry a light peck on the cheek. "How was school today?" Harry leans in closer, facing him. 

"Yeah, alright I guess." He says almost in a whisper. "Missed you." He leans a bit closer, pecking Louis on the lips. "You?" His eyes are shut, kissing Louis on the corner of his mouth, lazily, as soon as he inhales the scent of his perfume.

"Day at the office was okay." Harry places his hand on Louis' thigh, which makes him cut his words shorter right after Harry shows him how much he missed him in kisses.

Kiss. "You look so good." Kiss. "Boyfriend." Kiss. Louis still shakes at the word, he's still not used to it. Harry moves his hand even closer to Louis' crotch and places sweet kisses all over his neck.

Louis throws his head back. "You want something to drink, got some Dom Perignon in the back” He clears his throat, nudging his head at John who's driving. Harry gets the implication and pulls back, smirking. Louis takes out a bottle and two glasses from the compartment behind, then hands Harry a glass full of champagne. "Wanna make a toast.", he says, kissing him on the lips, it's sweet this time. "To us." He raises his glass and smiles at Harry who does the same and their glasses meet in the middle.

"To us," Harry repeats.

They both drink the glass till it's almost empty. Louis' eyes widen at the sight of Harry's throat extending as he swallows the alcohol with a nice 'ahhh' sound at the end. Louis can't be blamed if he kisses him right after he's placed both empty glasses in the back. They kiss hungrily this time, with the taste of alcohol in their mouth and the scent of their colognes mixing into one. Louis puts his hand on Harry's hip, forcing him to come forward. Closer. Closer. Closer. He kisses the line of Harry's exposed neck and pulls a little on a strand of hair peeking out of his scarf. Harry gives a delicious moan and Louis' dick starts to ache in his pants.

"Baby," Louis whispers into his ear. Harry whines quietly, only for Louis to hear. "We're not alone, Wait." Harry's desperately kissing the side of Louis' jaw and almost attempting to bite his ear. 

"I got this," He assures, eyes still shut, face forming a smug smirk. "Driver," Louis doesn't stop kissing his neck. "Could you roll up the partition, please?"

John pushes the button and turns the radio on before he does indeed as requested and Harry and Louis are now separated from him by the black partition. 

Harry catches Louis' mouth with his, not stopping this time. "I know we can't do too much right now I just" He moves forward and Louis helps him up his lap in a pulling motion. Harry whispers in his ear. "Wanna suck you off." He starts to undo Louis' leather belt, not taking his mouth off of Louis' neck, gaining a moan from his lips.

"Yeah?" Louis feels like his skin is gonna burst into flames and he needs. "Want that too, please, baby."

Harry's straddling his lap, giving sweet kisses to the side of Louis' jaw, unbuttoning his pants. Louis helps him by pulling himself up a bit so his pants can slide down his thighs to reach his knees. Harry notices that Louis' already hard and leaking a bit of pre come. He smiles at the thought, palming Louis' through the fabric of his underwear, slowly at first but with every moan Louis gives, he fastens up the pace.

"Harry, please." Louis' starting to feel hot all over. "Please, need your mouth, baby, be good for me." He whispers. Harry kneels down, his hands revealing Louis' erection and pulling his underwear down to the level where his pants are. "Look at that mouth." Harry kisses the tip of Louis' dick, teasing, then giving it a lick, closing his eyes. 

"Want your cock so much." He moans against Louis' hard on. Louis moves a bit so that his dick gets to poke the dimple on Harry's cheek and it feels incredible, specially from the response Harry gives back. Louis hears him moan even louder and tilting his head to catch his dick in his mouth, this time, not teasing, but fully wrapping his lips around the tip. Louis keeps a hand steady in the back of Harry's head, caressing his curls, getting in the springy bits, feeling like he's losing his train of thought as soon as Harry starts bobbing his head up and down and picking up the pace every time he comes up. Harry licks up and down and he closes his mouth around Louis' dick and Louis feels like his body is about to explode.

"Yeah, baby. That's it, fuck- you're so good." He moans hard in his throat, almost aching. "So good with your mouth." another moan. "if only I’d known that before.” a bigger moan. “Would've made you suck me off in front of the whole class so they see how wrecked you get and how flushed your cheeks get with my cock in your mouth". Harry doesn’t stop, keeps moaning with his lips closed around Louis and his hands pressed on his thighs. Harry keeps the motion going for a few more seconds, sliding his tongue along every time he sinks his mouth down Louis’ cock. "I'm close, love. so close- need you to be good for me." He pulls a bit on a strand by the side of Harry's hair and that's enough to make Harry moan even louder. "Fuck, baby I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come." He tightens his grip on Harry's hair and comes with a groan, loud in his throat. Harry closes his mouth around Louis, not letting go and swallowing down the trail of Louis' come, licking his lips. Louis brings his thumb to touch Harry's chin. "God, peaches." Harry smiles at the nickname. Louis wipes the white leftovers on Harry's lip. "You're fucking sinful." He smiles. 

They kiss a few more times before Louis pulls his pants up and tightens his belt around him. "How long till we get there?" Harry gets up from his position, sitting next to Louis. Louis takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. "Not long now." He rests his head on Harry's shoulder. "As soon as this is done, we're going back to my place and I'm taking care of you."

*********************************

 

The event takes place at the Marriott hotel. The company hosts a fancy gala once a year and reunites socialites from all over the world and offers them an exclusive banquet prepared by some of the best chefs and accompanied by lovely music played by an orchestra on stage. Problem is, Louis' not a fan of this kind of things. He's never felt interested in going. He remembers how boring these events are; people coming up to him, asking him how he's been, like they actually really care, and then of course he has to put in practice the famous fake smile that he gives everyone. Aside from some people he really likes and from the food they offer, everything else is shit.

But he's genuinely smiling this time, is the thing. and it has very much to do with the boy next to him.

They sit at a table with some renamed business people. Louis introduces Harry to them, beaming like a lunatic when he says the word 'boyfriend.' and they all give him stares, probably because he's glowing.

He spots his secretary on a table across from him, with a champagne flute on her hand.

"Car, look at you, you look dashing!" He greets her with a double kiss and introduces her to Harry. "Harry, This is Caroline Watson."

"Nice to meet you, Harry" She gives him a kiss on the cheek and smiles genuinely, Louis can tell she likes him. 

"Right, I'll leave you two, I've got a filet mignon calling my name."

She excuses herself and Harry repeats how nice it was to meet her. "She's funny." He remarks.

 

 

They get lost after eating dinner and spending a while tasting all kinds of wine and champagne. They start to get a bit bored of greeting people but something still fires up in Harry when Louis introduces him as his boyfriend, so he could do a few more introductions to be honest. Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls him toward the corridor where no one can see just to steal a few kisses from him. Harry puts his arms around Louis' waist. They kiss for a while until Harry pulls back and leans against him. Louis can feel Harry's still hard in his pants. "Hey." He kisses his jaw, whispering. "Wanna get out of here?" Harry nods and takes Louis' hand in his.

Louis opens the door to his house, fondling with his keys, desperately. It's a hard thing to do with Harry kissing the back of his neck and pressing his hand against Louis' hip. He finally manages to get the key inside and unlock the door, almost pulling Harry towards him when he shuts the door behind him and rushes him to the bedroom. Harry keeps a steady hand on Louis' side. They kiss messily like their lives depend on it. Louis cups Harry's cheek with one hand and lifts him up with the strength of his body. Harry wraps his legs around Louis' hips without breaking the kiss. 

"Couldn't wait to get out of there," He takes of Harry's blazer, throwing it on the chair next to the bed, "Want you all to myself." unbuttoning Harry's sheer shirt, tracing his hands over the butterfly tattoo on his chest. "You're fucking beautiful." He sinks his head down on Harry's neck, kissing a trail of wet kisses down the line of his collarbone and earning many moans out of the younger boy. 

Harry gets halfway up to help Louis take off his shirt and Louis straddles his hips, kneeling in front of Harry, placing one knee on each side of Harry's long torso. "Please, daddy." Harry moans, the name calling causing an effect on Louis' dick, making it desperately ache inside his pants. "Need you, please." Harry's almost mumbling the words, but Louis understands.

He gets Harry out of his pants, sliding them down till he gets them completely off of him and leans closer to kiss Harry's collarbones, then opens his mouth, sucking on the skin. Louis moves further down to suck at Harry's nipples, playfully licking them and making Harry writhe under his touch. "You want my mouth, baby? Want me to make you feel good?" He thumbs at Harry's hip, in a desire to mark him. make him his and only his. "Where do you want it, beautiful?" Louis' dick hardens from the sight of this boy bare naked underneath him while he's still clothed. He lifts his shirt up and over his shoulders, revealing his chest tattoo that caused Harry to talk to him the first time they met. 

"Your tongue, daddy." His eyes are shut, Louis' mouth placed on his hipbones, leaving sweet kisses on his delicate skin. "Please", he begs. Louis leans up to kiss him one more time.

"Legs up, baby." He takes a moment to unbutton his pants and get off his underwear. "Gonna eat you good" Harry moans. He does his best to fold himself and give Louis better access. Louis trails a hand all over his exposed thighs. "Fucking beautiful." He whispers. He leans over the bed to open the drawer and take out a bottle of lube. Louis squirts the bottle over two fingers and teases Harry's hole, not yet pushing inside. He leans forward, lying on his stomach and keeping his fingers steady. He presses inside a bit, enough to make Harry completely melt under his touch, immediately he leans closer, kissing all over Harry's ass cheeks and then stopping at his hole. Harry pants in need.

"Please." He screams. "Fuck, please, just-"

Louis breaks the space and sucks at Harry's hole, leaving him wet from licking it, he insert his two fingers inside along with his tongue and Harry tilts his head back. "You taste so good." He tongues at Harry's hole, speeding up the pace and joining his tongue with his two fingers, breaking Harry apart. "Want you to come for me like this, okay? You think you can do that, peaches?"

"Love it-" Harry can barely get any words out from how hot he's feeling, but he tries. "Love when you call me that." He starts thrusting slowly against Louis' face, like a beg. Louis goes in harder, scissoring his fingers inside Harry, reaching his prostate and wrecking him apart. There are drops of sweat forming at his face and Louis loves it, loves watching his boy lose himself under his touch and loves seeing how much effect he has on him. "Keep going, daddy, I'm gonna-." Louis wraps his free hand around Harry's dick and gives him a few tugs, going faster, sucking over Harry's ass cheeks while he thrusts his fingers inside him even harder. "Yeah? Come for me baby, come on, be a good boy." Just like that, Harry comes with a shout, spurting over his stomach and getting Louis' fingers wet. 

Louis watches Harry shake as he comes and then brings his hand to Harry's mouth, placing three fingers against his bottom lip. "Suck it clean." Harry obeys, grabbing Louis' hand and sucking on his fingers, swallowing down Louis' come.

"How do you feel, baby?" Louis kisses Harry' hands, checking up on him. “Mhm?” He's breathing heavy. 

"Not enough." He lets out a moan. "Wanna feel full," Louis kisses him, Harry opens his mouth desperately, allowing his tongue to brush over Louis', moaning "Want more."

"Yeah?" He urges Harry to get up, then kisses his chest and over his collarbones. "Wanna ride my cock, love?"

*********************************

 

Harry's back is pressed to Louis' chest as he slowly takes him, first tasting the feeling of Louis opening him up, slowly, with an aching desire to feel it all, to feel Louis in every way possible, then sinking down, counting his breaths, one at a time. Finally, picking up the pace.

Louis leaves open mouthed kisses all over Harry's neck, burying his face in the place where it meets his shoulder. "You're doing so good." Kiss. "Think you can go faster?" Harry picks up his pace even more and bounces up and down, taking Louis' dick all the way, feeling it reach his prostate and disappear inside him, feeling Louis filling him up.

Louis caresses the back of his neck, pulling strands of Harry's hair back so it doesn't get on his face. Harry rides Louis fast, moaning at the top of his lungs. 'He's so good at this', Louis thinks, followed by a 'he's so fucking beautiful'. "Fuck, Harry. You're perfect. So fucking perfect. Taking my cock so nicely, like it belongs inside you." Harry moans harder this time, panting. Louis clears some drops of sweat on his forehead and Harry tilts his head back. 

"Feel so good, daddy." Harry manages to get out. "Feel so full."

Harry bounces up and down for a good while, moving at a high speed and taking Louis’ dick like he’s done it his whole life. Louis can see tears forming at Harry's eyes. He kisses his temple. He's so close, he's starting to lose his breath. "Keep going, baby, You're so good." He feels his orgasm reaching up soon, warns Harry. "I'm gonna come, love. So close." Harry picks up the pace, this time almost jumping higher and falling easily into Louis' cock. 

"I'm close too, fuck, Fuck, daddy."

Harry comes with Louis inside him, still bouncing up and down, placing a hand around his dick and getting himself wet and sticky on his stomach. He climbs down from on top of Louis and almost collapses, facing up on the bed. Louis comes with a shout that burns in his throat, a few seconds after Harry. Harry opens his mouth to taste some of Louis' come on his lips and then licks them obscenely. His eyes remain shut as Louis grabs a towel and cleans them both up, then leans over Harry, hovering with one arm on each side of him.

"How are you, baby? You still with me?" Harry replies with a small nod, but his eyes are still shut and his lips sickly red and bitten. Louis lies down next to him, placing an arm around his stomach and kissing his shoulder, sweetly. "Goodnight, curly". Harry turns his body to face Louis and leans close to him breaking the distance between them and catching Louis' lips in a sweet kiss. Louis lets himself be kissed and he feels like fainting with all the different emotions that this boy inserts into him.

They cuddle for a while, then Louis reaches for the switch to turn off the lights when he hears Harry, in a whisper.

"Goodnight, Lou." 

They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs and warm bedsheets.

*********************************

 

In the following weeks that pass, Louis finds himself attached to Harry's hip, if it isn't the other way round, perhaps. The younger boy starts stopping by Louis' office usually just to get some homework done while Louis answers phone calls and attends boring meetings, but it's worth it when he gets to return to the 18 year old beauty waiting for him in his office. Sometimes, he comes bearing very greasy fast food and a desperate need for lots of kisses. He also asks lots of questions as well, more about Louis' childhood and what's his favorite thing to do when he works. He memorizes the names and birthdays of all of Louis' sisters and gives him a recipe of his mom's famous blueberry pie.

It becomes a habit, glancing up at half past three in the afternoon to see Harry walking into his office, throwing his schoolbag on the couch in the corner and immediately plopping down on his lap. It doesn't matter if Louis' talking to someone four time zones away or drafting a proposal for a new project. Harry will still strut over to where he is seated and claim all the kisses he can get, no matter what. Louis finds himself leaving the office earlier than normal due to the fact that Harry has a curfew on school nights, but mostly because the younger boy gets antsy after a few hours of listening to Louis' professional business shenanigans and he can't be expected to keep it in his pants when Louis' suits are fitted so perfectly to accentuate his sinful curves but most importantly, his ass.

So Louis leaves the office early with a blushing 18 year old trying to casually play off the semi in his pants and hot on his heels. Most nights they can only manage a sloppy handjob or overeager blowjob on the drive to Harry's house. Louis separates friday nights to take his boyfriend out for dinner and then back to his empty house to absolutely ravish him.

He learns all the little parts of Harry that he can remember; the blush on his cheeks when he asks Louis to eat him out, the way his heart beats so much faster when he whimpers out a soft daddy after every thrust and Louis can't help but belt out a sweet 'peaches' in return; he knows how much Harry loves the nickname. He can't help but feel a sense of happiness all over his body when he buys Harry little nothings that mean so much more to the younger; he enjoys spoiling him so much. He also adores the way Harry rests his head against his chest in the bath after a night of good sex and plays with his fingers, coyly blushing and asking if it's alright to spend the night, that he'll just tell his parents he's at Niall's.

It doesn't take long for Louis to fall for the stumbling mess of curls and dimples. The same mess that hates waffles and loves his hair touched during cuddly movie nights. The same mess that leaves his snapbacks on Louis' bed claiming to have 'forgotten' them because he know that Louis will immediately pick them up and put them on after Harry's told him many times how much he loves the look on him. And the same mess that enjoys giving head more than breathing air. All it takes is a few weeks of kisses and expensive dinners and lazy Saturday mornings in bed, and even then, Louis thinks he still could have fallen much faster and harder.

 

*********************************

 

It's 7 pm and Louis' just dropped Harry home. He had been feeling a bit poorly but he didn't want Harry to worry too much; he knows how his boyfriend gets as soon as he mentions that he isn't feeling okay, so he tells him it's nothing the moment Harry sees him almost throw his head back against the chair. Harry notices him flinching and peppers him with kisses but apologizes for not going back to Louis' with him and play doctor; says he has some more homework to get done.

So Louis drives back to his house with a massive headache and some come stains on his pants. Gonna have to send them to the cleaners as soon as possible.

He hangs his blazer by the door and moves over to prop himself on the couch, letting out a big sigh. He searches his night stand drawer for some aspirin and quickly pops one into his mouth, swallowing it down with a glass of water. He unlocks his phone to check for news and sees a little red '1' flashing next to a familiar icon. It's been ages since he chatted with Harry online, most definitely because he's been insanely busy with real life Harry. Real life Harry who also happens to be his boyfriend. He didn't expect to be chatting with him anytime soon since he noticed that Harry had also stopped popping up online to chat since they started becoming more and more joined at the hip.

So it was strange for him to receive a notification that Harry was online the next day. Of course, Louis expected the conversation to be dull and boring. Ever since he and Harry started seeing each other so often, Harry’s barely made time to go back under the “HarryWasTaken” alias, but that night he did. Louis remembers the conversation in bits and pieces, but there’s one thing he’s trying to get off of his mind.

i applied to UMaine, hoping to get the call soon. x

Of course, the subject of universities and majors came up. Louis felt a punch in the gut when Harry’s words flashed on the screen. Maine. That is really far away from L.A.

Louis didn’t reply after that. Harry sent at least 5 more messages but it was all a blur. So many questions boggling Louis’ mind, starting with why didn’t you tell me?, why didn’t we have this conversation? am i not important to you? He shut down his laptop and opted for a nap but didn’t manage to get any sleep.

Louis felt sick to his stomach and had no idea what to do about this whole situation. Harry told him online, that’s the thing. Louis had to remind himself, yet again, that Harry doesn’t know it’s really him. It’s frustrating having to pretend that nothing is going on when things were going so good in their relationship. All this overthinking made him even more tired and dizzy.

For the entirety of the following week, Louis avoids answering any of Harry’s calls or texts. He tries to keep himself busy with work, whether it was answering calls, making calls, sorting out papers or even going suit shopping out of boredom.

It's killing him inside, pretending that he doesn’t feel like shit for ignoring Harry. He misses Harry, misses his warm touch, misses the way he would drop by his office after school and Louis would stop whatever he was doing to jump at him and embrace him in a loving hug. He misses his mouth and how it took almost nothing to send him in a frenzy as soon as he starts to kiss him hungrily like it had been ages since he did, when, in reality, it hadn’t been more than 10 minutes. 

He’s sorting out some files when he stares at the clock on the wall reading 4:45 pm. Harry’s not coming, he reminds himself.

He’s startled by his phone buzzing and is about to ignore it when he sees “James Cordo” flashing on the screen right above a text.

Don’t know why you’re not answering your phone mate, u must be crazy busy. don’t wanna bother u but don’t forget that graduation is on friday and we would love for u to be there,  
lots of love. x

Shit. Graduation. Harry’s graduation. ‘The most important event in his life right before he flies off to the other side of the country and never sees you again’, he mutters to himself.

He thinks for a while before typing a reply.

Yeah, count me in. x

he texts back.

 

*********************************

 

“So, what are you gonna do?” Zayn is staring right at Louis from across the table with the most intense poker face Louis has ever seen.

“Call,” He places his cards facing up on the table. “Three aces.”

“Shame,” a wide grin drawing on Zayn’s face as he turns his hand of cards around. “Royal Flush, babe.”

Louis kicks the table. “Fuck off, man. Why do I ever agree to play with you?”

“Cause you enjoy losing, you twat.” He uncaps a bottle of beer and takes a few sips. “You haven’t checked your phone the entire afternoon, Lou. That’s a new you.”

It’s 8 pm on a ‘poker night’ friday, one of Zayn and Louis’ very important traditions. They usually order some pizza and drink very expensive beer. It’s a plan Louis always looks forward to, but this time, he seems completely off. Zayn can definitely notice something’s wrong. It doesn’t take much rocket science for him to see it.

“Harry, Z.” Louis sighs, not making eye contact, “He’s graduating tonight.”

“Your boyfriend is graduating and you’re not going?”

“It’s happening right now.” he explains. “But maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“I thought everything was going great with you two lovebirds.” Zayn seems genuinely concerned. “What happened?”

“He’s leaving.” He finally blurts out. “He’s going to Maine and he never told me!”

“Then how do you know this?”

“He told me.” Zayn looks confused. Louis continues, “Online, when we were chatting the other day.” He groans. “And I wanna see him, I miss him so much but maybe this thing is not that important to him if he didn’t feel the need to tell me.”

“Lou, that’s so shit,-”

“I know. That’s why I’m staying here tonight.”

“No. What you're doing is shit, not talking to him about it.” Zayn immediately belts out. “Listen, I’m going to the gallery to pick up some things and I’m dropping you off at that high school. yeah?” He picks up his jacket from where it’s resting on the arm of the couch.

“What the fuck do I even say to him?” Louis yells.

“Don’t know.” Zayn shrugs in response. “But you’ll figure something out. You always do.” He talks like he’s very sure of his words and that manages to get a grin out of his best friend.

“And If everything goes well, I’ll give you back your 20 dollars.” 

They both make their way out.

*********************************

 

“Make a left, you can drop me off right here.” Louis instructs Zayn and he parks the car and Louis rushes out of his seatbelt to get out. He's feeling awfully nervous and his stomach is turning a little, but he knows it's the right thing to do.

“Good luck with your art piece.” Louis says right before getting out of the car.

“Good luck with your muse!” Zayn yells out the window as he speeds up and disappears.

 

The field is crowded by students, teachers and relatives. Louis can make up a few familiar faces from Harry’s class. Some of them offering him warm smiles as they walk right past him. Louis smiles back, greeting them happily. There’s still no sign of Harry as he keeps walking closer to where everyone is taking pictures and hugging their friends and family. He spots Niall chatting to some of his friends but Harry is not with his group. It’s not too long until he feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns right around to receive a two armed hug from James.

"Mate, you made it!" James smiles at him. 

"Of course, Cordo. Wouldn't miss it." Louis smiles back, genuinely.

He and James engage in a short conversation that's cut off as soon as Louis spots a familiar set of curls walking behind James on the field.

"I'll catch with up with you later, alright?." He apologizes. "There's something I have to do." 

Louis attempts to walk behind Harry and tap his shoulders to surprise him but his plan is ruined when Harry turns around and runs happily to where Louis is standing.

“You’re here!” Before Louis can say anything, Harry throws himself at him and wraps him in a hug.

Louis feels like a stake is being driven through his heart at the very moment he feels Harry touching him again. He wants to tell him how much he missed him and how proud he is of him. He pulls back instead, remembers why he's there in the first place.

“Harry,” He says almost in a whisper. 

“What’s going on?” Harry brings his hand to intertwine his fingers with Louis’. “Why are you acting so cold? I haven’t seen you this whole week and I waited so long to hug you and kiss you and this is how you react?”

It hurts to see Harry so clueless and oblivious. Louis tries to fight back the tears, be as honest as he can get manage. “Why do you care about me anyway? Am I just a little fling to you for the moment?” 

“Louis, You’re my boyfriend! What the hell are you talking about? I wanted to see you tonight to-”

“To say goodbye,” Louis interrupts, feeling sick to his stomach. “I know.”

“What?” Harry lifts his eyebrows in confusion. “Why would i say goodbye?”

“I know you’re leaving to Maine, Harry.” tears start to form on his eyes.

“.Wait," He's clearly confused. "What the fuck? How do- How do you even know that?” Harry’s yelling now, terribly frustrated. “Nobody knows about that. I never told anyone." He stops for a moment. "Well, besides a random stranger that I chatted with online.”

“Rogue91?” Louis watched Harry’s jaw drop in shock. “Yeah, I know.” He takes a deep breath, knowing his next words already. “It’s me”

There's an uncomfortable silence.

“You’re Rogue?” Louis expects Harry to be angry, but he looks baffled. “What?". He repeats, louder this time. "What?! All this time.. I was talking to you...about you? But-”

“I should’ve told you, okay. I should have from the start, but then you stopped going on the chat room and I felt like I didn’t care anymore about this online ‘thing’ because what we had in real life was so much better- what’s the point, anyway? You’re leaving me.” Harry’s staring at him in plain confusion as Louis tries to fight back the tears. “There’s nothing you can say to change that.” He begins to turn on his heel and walk away.

“I’m not leaving, you dickhead!” Harry shouts, earning a few looks from everyone on the field, but ignores it. “Come back!” Louis stops walking and turns around to face the younger boy, wiping away a tear.

“What? But what about UMaine?”

“Louis,” He gets closer, his voice calming down now. “I applied to a lot of colleges, that doesn’t mean I got into all of them, you idiot.”

He reaches for his back pocket to take out a piece of folded paper, then unfolds it in front of Louis and begins to read it out loud. “Dear Harry Styles, we are more than delighted to accept your application to join us next semester at UCLA.”

“UCLA?” Louis can’t help the grin escaping his face. That's not a thousand miles away. That's right here.

“I got the reply this morning but you weren’t answering my calls.”

Louis feels like an asshole, unsure of what to say or how to excuse his latest behavior. “Oh god.” he sighs, feeling awfully embarrassed. “Harry, I feel like-”

“Like shit?” Even if his words are harsh, Harry smiles and the warmth is back. “Good. You should. Why did you ever think I would just leave and not tell you anything?” He reaches for Louis’ hand. “You are not just a fling to me. You are so much more than that. From the first day I saw you, I felt something so strong. I knew I couldn't shake it off just like that. Louis, you're amazing," There's honesty and sweetness to his voice. "And I love you.” Just like that, it’s there, right there for Louis to grasp. “I am not leaving. There's no chance in hell.” He slides his arms to hug Louis at the waist as Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and plants little kisses on the skin next to his collarbones.

“I love you.” he whispers only for Harry to hear. “I’m sorry I was such an idiot.” He doesn’t let go just yet. “And i can’t wait to spend this whole summer with you.” 

Harry pulls away from the hug but keeps his arms around Louis’ waist, leaning closer with his lips to close to distance between them. 

Louis kisses him once, then twice, then again. “I am so proud of you, peaches.” He whispers into Harry’s mouth, right before kissing him again, desperately wanting to get drunk off of Harry’s taste.

Harry breaks the kiss to whisper into Louis’ ear. “How stupid of you.” he giggles close to his earlobe, placing sweet kisses to the skin underneath. “To think you could actually get rid of me.” Louis can't help but giggle. How stupid of him, indeed.

 

*********************************

 

Louis taps his feet, feeling the intense heat of the mexican sun. He hears footsteps coming up behind him.

"Here's your drink, babe. Made it myself." Harry hands him a piña colada in a very fancy glass with a small purple umbrella placed inside and a slice of pineapple hanging at the rim.

"Look at you!" He leans forward to plant a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, then sits up to give the drink a little sip. "Never doubted your skills."

They're lying down on the rooftop of a beautiful house in Cancun, wearing only their swimming trunks with the burning sun shining on them. 

Harry drinks his pinha colada and then places the glass on the table next to him.  
"Race you to the pool." He shouts, getting up in a hurry and quickly tapping Louis' stomach. Louis watches Harry run as fast he can and jump into the water making a mess when the water splashes back at Louis. 

"Hey, you got me all wet!" He yells but Harry's already swimming underwater. Louis decides to get back to his tanning session, something about the sun in Cancun that gives him a sense of tranquility. He smiles as he watches Harry lift his head from the water and come closer to the edge of the pool, placing both arms out to hold himself still, his hair slicked back. Beautiful, Louis thinks, biting his lip at the sight of drops of water sliding down Harry's face.

"Are you gonna join me?" Louis' phone rings and Harry frowns at him when he reaches for it and picks it up from the table. Louis doesn't answer it. Instead, he turns it off and places it back down. 

"Be right there" He takes off his sunglasses, leaving them on the table next to him and quickly gets up to run and jump into the water.

It's summer, the sun is shining and there's a 18 year old boy in his arms, kissing his mouth like he never wants to let go.

Louis' life has always been hectic and crazy busy.

He knows there will be other phone calls coming up, many more meetings and events, but, right now, there's only one Harry, and Louis can definitely make time for a boy who tastes like hot summer breeze and looks at him with burning eyes like he's staring at the actual sun.

He can undoubtedly fit that into his schedule.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading. if u have any feedback, i'm huntershawns on tumblr. :)


End file.
